


見習生

by cq123



Category: RPS, 發城 - Fandom, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: “男人在他身后万般深情，亲吻他肩上肌肤，甚至咬他脖颈。”





	見習生

**Author's Note:**

> 是上次看過一個gif，類似於拍攝床戲時攝影師被迫承受不該承受的動作戲份，覺得很色情和j以及池老師討論過後決定寫下來！這樣。那麼  
> 啊克巡（。）

　　现场是有很多人的，不可能光他一个，那就不叫拍摄，而该说是情趣故事。郭富城只是个普通的见习摄影，按道理不该他上场的。可今天负责床戏部分的老师来不了，只有他可以顶替这个位置。  
　　但他怎么都下不去手，说得简单，拍摄gv本身也不是什么奇怪事情，偏偏是这段，偏偏是周润发。郭富城不愿意拍周润发。就算是换做另一个人，他也面不红心不跳，可偏偏是周润发。  
　　他只要被那双眼睛盯过超出三秒，就会原地感受天崩地裂。  
　　“手不要抖，腿不要颤。你知道我要怎么拍才能好看吗？”还没开拍之前他就躺在床上了，这男人像是什么都能演，长了一张全国基佬都爱的脸，甚至也出演过av，女星都爱他，更别提群众，更别提郭富城。  
　　“我，我知道。”他试着平复心情，摄影机扛在肩上，那人的手就贴上来了。周润发手烫得厉害，隔着布料都能叫他出一身鸡皮疙瘩，他小小的抖了下，对方就皱了皱眉。“后生仔，不要不把这当回事。”于是那一腔被积起来的紧张都化成冰，对方敬业是出了名的，郭富城只好乖乖的点点头。  
　　他理所应当应该专注些，可偏偏这是周润发。光是想象对方操自己，他就已经开始脸红了。胸部无端端的敏感，蹭着布料都会痛，他只好假借各种理由抬手摁住奶头，以防自己过度分散注意力。  
　　片源问题，周润发会说一些脏话，他们中间隔了挺宽的河流，可偏偏那双手炙热无比，不时勾勒郭富城的膝盖弯往上游走，他被摸得下身都快勃起，运气好穿的不算紧身，不然连情况都会被人看得一清二楚。郭富城绷紧神经，手上筋肉都蹦出来，好似全部注意力都停留于机身上。但又要为了迎合角度，他不得不曲下膝盖去拍得更近，对方为了稳住重心，在镜头看不到的地方里，则牢牢拽进了他的膝盖。  
　　谁会不喜欢周润发？面前这人本就敬业，此刻他眼睛都不知道往哪里看。那根阴茎毕竟是全勃状态。就连上面纹路他都能看得清楚。郭富城几度咽下唾液，可口腔总能迅速分泌出更多的来。他开始觉得受不了了，房间的气温上升的不正常，他不知道是自己所带来的温差，亦或者是别人故意调高了去。那人的手就在他腿上乱摸，不时还会跑进大腿内侧，周润发力气大，捏过的，抓过的，摁过的所有地方都传着热，好似要把他活活烧死一般。他心脏快把脑子跳炸，下面都不自觉收缩，若不是周润发抓着，他几乎都要跪下。男人的顶胯又极色情，每一次顶弄都带着郭富城一起朝上，惯性使然，他是真的觉得被人隔着空气操了一顿。  
　　汗珠是摔在机身上，偶尔有几滴砸在对方身上。可机子看不见，他也越跪越低，周润发的性器都快怼在自己屁股上了。收音器不在他面前，那些极小声的喘息自当没有收录进去。他被对方淌水的阴茎蹭得牛仔裤上湿淋淋一篇，那液体也不知有多少是周润发的精液。对方用情至深，眼睛里都像是住着圣人，只是被看一眼，郭富城都觉得自己湿了个干净。  
　　最后这条片拍完郭富城甚至没力气离开摄影棚，他站在床上动都不敢动，是周润发找了借口带他去休息的。  
　　他站在发哥身边不知名的心虚，对方敬业，一切都像做戏。偏偏自己丢人。下来还被导演笑话，脸上温度降不下去，周润发的呼吸都打在他耳边：“第一次做这个？”  
　　“啊？啊？是…第一次拍摄。”他越讲头低得越快，几乎把自己埋进地缝。不知觉被人带进房间，门关上时他打了个激灵，对方却不给他喘息机会，舌都触碰上来，在他口腔里打转着纠缠不清。  
　　那只摸过他腿的手又贴在他胯下，周润发手大，几乎可以一手包完对方的所有。本就骨节分明，现在又色情至极，任意揉了两下就拉下拉链贴进裤裆里，一路朝内滑，摸到了什么才顿了下。  
　　“阿城都湿透了，看来刚才不止我一人兴奋的。”他眼里有笑，郭富城几乎话都说不全，他大脑一片空白，那双亮得厉害的眼此刻也只剩宠物受惊的模样。等他被翻过身摁在桌上面对镜子时，才发现这真的是周润发。于是才喊出声来：“发哥！发哥—啊！”  
　　手指进去的时候他都觉得疼，又被人哄着亲了满嘴唾液，顺着一直流下，滴在桌上。男人用手捏住他脸，周润发没对他做这些事情之前，他甚至都不明白自己这么小巧。他被人逼迫去看镜子，男人在他身后万般深情，亲吻他肩上肌肤，甚至咬他脖颈。


End file.
